woebrookfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Timeline (SPOILERS!)
Oct 31 2019: The hunters are walking around town and they catch wind of a rumor that Kate Dilardson-Bray has been acting strange. They track her down and find her at the cemetary behind the old church. They follow her around and catch her putting tainted pieces of candy in baskets across town. They eventually lose sight of her and run into Jessica Davis and her gang who are up to no good knocking things over and causing general angsty chaos. The team is attacked by Skelejacks and fends them off. They decide to head back to the old church where the find Cecil fretting. They ask him about the things they've seen and he tells them the "legend" of the river spirit. They poke around the library and find a ledger with names and dates of kids who have gone missing on previous halloween nights. They ask him about it and he admits that he has been keeping track (as have members of his family in the past) with the children the River Monster has taken from the town over the years. He has kept it a secret because he was told by generations of his family that the monster could not be killed, that it was too powerful and it was best if Cecil just allowed this to happen and did what could be done to stop the creature from making itself known or causing a stir that would get more people hurt. The hunters take it upon themselves to vanquish the River Monster, and they succeed. Dec 20, 2019: Tim Howard is visited in the night by The Bleaken. He somehow communicates to it that he will be able to give it more food for it if given a bit of time. It leaves him alone, but makes it clear it will be back on Dec 31. ' ' ' Dec 29, 2019: The Mayor hosts a lavish holiday party at his estate. Many figures of the town are there. The hunters have a lovely time. They hear no rumors, and they discover nothing about any monsters. Tim absconds from the party with some decorations. ' ' ' Dec 30, 2019: Jessica and her gang are approached by Tim Howard and told that if they bring decorations and help set up they can come to a rave/party that Tim is hosting underneath the old school on New Years Eve. The steal decorations from yards and displays all over town. ' ' ' Dec 31, 2019: Tim Howard Hosts a party underneath the old school building. He has invited just a few people from each of the neighboring towns to minimize any one towns likelihood of noticing/ connecting the disappearances. He decided to host it in Woebrook because of its central location. He made sure there would be hallucinogenic drugs at the party by inviting drug dealers so any survivors would simply think they had a bad trip. ' ' ' Jan 1, 2020: At the stroke of midnight, Tim released the Bleaken into his party to devour the guests. Tim and most of the partiers escaped, but a close friend of Jessica Davis was not so lucky. 7 people were killed. 2 from Woebrook. 5 from the surrounding towns. The Bleaken returns to its hovel deep in the forest. It’s stomach content, it settles in for winter. Jan 3rd, 2020: Police have issued missing persons reports for Jessica’s friend and the other victim. They have no leads other than rumors of a party on New Years Eve. A rash of petty thefts was also reported in the paper on this day. Jan 7th, 2020: Kate’s Mom, Dotlyn, has been telepathically visited by a Celestial being claiming to be God. Dotlyn asks for proof, the creature asks how it can prove itself, she asks for a miracle. The creature leaves for 7 hours and does research on the earth/ religion and comes back, telling her to meet it outside of town. Overlooking a field from a hill to the north of Woebrook, Kates mom witnesses a Vineyard suddenly appear in an open pasture. Then in an instant the pasture if flooded with ocean water. Then in another instant both are gone, leaving only a wet field. Kates Mom weeps. She believes it fully Jan 8, 2020: Dotlyn was instructed by God to stop Kate from pursuing magic. She tried to talk to Kate but Kate wouldn’t listen. Jan 15, 2020: Dotlyn has spent the last few days trying to get Kate interested in other, more "normal girl," things. She has talked to Kate about horses... and cats... and cartoons with faries and princesses... But Kate wasn't particularly taken by any of them, though, Kate has appreciated the extra time her mom has been spending with her and offered to show her a new spell she's been working on. Dotlyn says "how about another time, sweetie..." Jan 17, 2020: Dotlyn has started trying to hide Kate's materials from her. Kate has so far not noticed and simply thinks she has misplaces some smaller components. The telepathic being claiming to be God tells Dotlyn she should destroy the things she has confiscated, but Dotlyn feels torn between this heavenly command and her love for her daughter. Dotlyn hides the things in a box in her closet and says she will burn it when she gets the chance. Jan 20, 2020: Kate has noticed her missing materials and she finally decided to search the whole house. On this Monday afternoon, after school, while her mother was still at work, Kate found her things stashed away in Dotlyns closet. Kate was not amused. She went to Cecil and asked him if she could do magic at the old church/ library, but Cecil doesn't particularly like the fact that she's learning dangerous spells either... So he said no. Kate went home and packed up her spell components and hid them in a locked chest underneath her bed. She decides she will just have to pursue magic more secretly, in the dead of night. She realizes now why they call it "the witching hour." Jan 24, 2020: Dotlyn has been told by "God" that Kate is still practicing magic in secret. She confronts Kate about it, and Kate does not deny, but professes that she should have nothing to hide. Kate throws a fit and brings up a lot of drama about Dotlyn and Eli's divorce, and the affect it has had on her. Dotlyn feels torn between her love for her daughter and her knowledge of the duty "God" had given her. Jan 25, 2020: Dotlyn stays up all night to see if she can catch Kate in the act, but Kate is nowhere to be found... Kate preformed another un-balanced teleportation and removed herself from her home in the middle of the night to practice magic in a small fort she constructed to the northwest of town in the woods. Dotlyn's "God" is none too pleased about this. Dotlyn is told she has until the end of February to stop Kate from pursuing magic, or "God" will do it for her...